villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skwit Skwot
Swkit Skwot is the main antagonist of Squidlite and appears as the final boss of said game. Despite the simple and short nature of the game, Swkit Skwot shows herself to be a formidable opponent and a danger to her world, though her motives are deliberately vague. Biography Swkit Skwot is an evil insect-like ruler who names herself "God Emperor". By the time the game starts she has embarked on a mission to create a spell that would completely blot out all light in the world, despite the fact such a spell would inevitably cause the extinction of most life in the process as crops would wither away and animals freeze. The titular Squidlite goes forth to stop Swkit Skwot from unleashing this potential apocalypse. As the only means to destroy said magic was Squidlite ink, aware of this threat to her plans, Swkit Skwot orders her guards to ensure absolutely no Squidlites could enter her fortress and stop her. Inevitably, Squidlite does so anyway, much to Skwit Skwot's surprise. When asked why she was doing her evil deeds Skwit Skwot said that a simple Squidlite couldn't understand (though it is also likely she didn't either). She then tries to attack Squidlite using minor dark magic, while guarding the large pot that would eventually summon her apocalypse spell. Squidlite evades Skwit Skwot's attacks and manages to destroy the spell via firing ink into the pot, causing an eruption of Squidlite ink to cover the world instead, this ink magically harms evil creatures but is harmless to most others. Defeated, Skwit Skwot stands and complains but does begrudgingly thank Squidlite when the ever-benevolent hero hugs her out of pity, Skwit Skwot then launched Squidlite out of the fortress with a small (decidedly harmless) cannon. The ultimate fate of Skwit Skwot after this is unknown but it is likely she remained in her fortress, though would be little threat. Personality Skwit Skwot's personality is well defined despite the short nature of the game, she is a very regal and malicious creature who is very open in her goals to cast her apocalyptic spell, though she also semi-admits that she doesn't even know exactly why she wanted to do it. Skwit Skwot is prideful and more than a little maniacal, as is seen by her habit of always following her name with a dramatic yelling of "GOD EMPEROR!". Powers and Abilities Skwit Skwot has a number of abilities, though few of them are combat-based as she only engaged the hero briefly in person, her abilities include: *'Absolute Authority' (Skwit Skwot is introduced as a ruler, given her title of "God-Emperor" she would be an absolute dictator and thus had access to all the political and military might such a position grants - such as her own fortress and her own army of guards.) *'Alchemy' (Skwit Skwot is an accomplished alchemist who brews many potions and when attacking Squidlite uses small-scale potions against them, her greatest alchemical work was the Dark Potion.) *Dark Potion (Skwit Skwot's ultimate goal, a potion that once completed would engulf the entire sky in darkness - whether she knew it or not this spell would result in the extinction of most life as well due to the aftermath of a world without light.) Gallery Images Skwit-swot-yell.jpg Videos Squidlit OST Skwit Skwot's Laboratory Trivia *Despite being referred to as a female, Skwit Skwot proudly declares her title as "God-Emperor" rather than "God Empress". *While her exact species is unknown, Skwit Skwot is referred to as a type of moth. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Magic Category:Cataclysm Category:Arrogant Category:Animals